The invention relates directly to the use of a personal computer by means of a keyboard and to an article holding device attached to a person between the hip and the knee. At convenient times it is a practice, while sitting, for the computer operator to place the computer keyboard on his/her lap. The invention is an adjustable device that restrains the keyboard at or near a desired location on the operator's lap. When the keyboard is so restrained the operator gains freedom of movement allowing for comfortable and efficient operation. Elastic makes the device soft and supple in its application and accommodates variation. Elastic also provides a small mechanical advantage in the keyboard holding mechanism, enough to restrain the keyboard on the operator's lap. It is an ergonomic device.